RBS-05 Warith
The Warith (English: "Heir") is the first 7th generation Ghaz battlesuit. It was developed using Formian technologies to counter the Nisser Type-9001 Automated Battlesuit. Technical and Development History Focusing of improvements brought about by Tibanna gas, but in large part thanks to the Formians, the Warith far exceeds the short-lived 6th generation battlesuits. Gone is the dependence on energy batteries and the prohibitive costs of Ahab reactors, replaced by efficient energy and propulsion systems, and mass-produced passive stealth systems. Tibanna gas and Formian weapons technology greatly improves its offensive capabilities, while improved shields and more than one shielding system have greatly improved durability. The Dervish system allows a skilled pilot to shake off tracking weaponry, as well as the predictive abilities of the Nisser. Despite the improvements, the Warith is still considered inferior to the Nisser Type-9001. This is largely due to delicate paired vacuum reactor technology the Nisser use to square their power output relative to even the enhanced Ghaz reactors. As such, the Warith has traded energy batteries for Ahab capacitors and still relies on traditional energy shields and particle weapons, even if they are improved. The power requirements, coupled with the cost of Formian Slipspace technology, also prevents the battlesuit from sporting its own FTL drive, unlike its direct rival. Unlike RMC-01 Muejaza, the Warith's deployment was not as graceful. The Rijal, unlike the Ahmaq class, was not due for replacement, rather a complete redesign was simply necessitated due to rapid technological advancement and the threat of the Nisser. The main-line introduction of neural-link cockpits further increased training time for the new units, making some pilots actually prefer the Rijal due to its mix of familiarity and reliability. As such, MIC declined to openly share its simulation data in comparison to the Type-9001. Equipment and Design Features * β Nanolaminate Armor Gen II: Improved 3D printing techniques thanks to the Formians have resulted in drastically reduced costs for the stealth-capable β Nanolaminate Armor while greatly increasing durability and even adding self-healing capabilities. * MIC-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An improved model of the Xura-pattern shield system. Due to the current Ahab particle output of the Warith’s reactor, a traditional shielding system is kept to maintain both maneuverability and protection. * Dervish System: Designed from Formian decoy drone technology, the Dervish system combines holographic emitters withe the suit's various field-based systems to create deceptive replicas of the battlesuit when it makes sudden movements. These short-lived distracts are designed to shake off tracking systems as well as the predictive abilities of the Nisser. * MIC-Pattern Ahab Booster: Developed from Vordr’s Norn units, an Ahab booster collects and compressed unused Ahab particles in order to release them in a controlled burst to increase thrust. The Warith features a pair of them mounted on the back. * Core-Fighter: Developed as a means to save the lives of pilots, a Core Fighter is part fighter craft part escape pod. Streamlining of the core fighter has led to its integration into the skirt armor, sporting the two heavier particle vulcans. Optional Equipment * 5x Vordýr Colony: ''A number of small samples of non-humanoid unintelligent Vordr are kept in various parts of the machine and sustained by minimal life support. Due to the Vordr's natural bond with one another, allows a Vordr pilot a heightened sense as to the proportions of his machine. This is only used in conjuction with Vordr pilots, and when equipped, it is known as the RBS-05V Warith V-Type. * Denizcilik-Pattern Slipspace Drive Booster: A large backpack featuring a slipspace drive as well as a secondary Ahab reactor to power it. Not meant to be equipped in combat, it is primarily used to deploy battlesuit's to far-off locations. Fixed Armaments * 4x MIC-Pattern MKI Binary Particle Accelerator Particle Vulcan: Abandoning the typical Ghaz shredder weapon, the improved understanding of particle weapons and the discovery of Tibanna gas has allowed the Warith to mount particle weapons as a CIWS weapon. Two are mounted in the head, while a larger pair are mounted on skirt armor which are part of the core fighter. * 2 x MIC-Pattern MKVII Particle Sword: Relatively untouched from prior generations, the incorporation of Tibanna gas has greatly increased output. The weapon does feature the ability to produce a double-bladed sword. Perhaps its most unique feature is the ability to attach and draw powerful virtually anywhere on the Warith’s armor. * 2x γ Nanolaminate Claw: The manipulators of the Warith are endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called γ Nanolaminate reaction, on the manipulator's surface by the transmission of compressed Ahab Particles. Because the γ Nanolaminate reaction activated blade is effective in disrupting nanolaminate structures when touching the armor surfaces of battlesuits and warships, as well as can be adjusted to counter other defensive system, it is considered to be an extremely powerful armament in theory. Weapon Rack Options The Warith’s rear skirt armor is capable of storing up to two hand-held battlesuit weapons. Typically, one of them is the blaster rifle. * MIC-Pattern MKI Variable Speed Blaster Rifle: Next generation particle accelerator rebuilt with the implementation of Tibanna gas and Formian improvements. The enhanced reactor, Tibana cooling technologies, and Formian thermal phase-dispersion technologies have significantly reduced the weapon’s size while increasing firepower. The weapon still maintains output control, able to now function as both an automatic weapon or a high-powered rifle as the pilot requires. Even during fully automatic fire, the weapon is capable of alternating charges to deliver consecutive accurate shots. * Denizcilik-Pattern Type-0 TAchyon De-Accelerator (TADA) Rifle: Tachyons are particles that defy Special Relativity, possessing the ability to travel faster than the speed of light. Constructed from Formian technology, Tachyon weaponry actually applies drag to ambient Tachyons, generating vast amounts of energy. The weaponry is long, awkward to use, and features a long delay before firing as drawbacks from its downsizing. As such, the TADA Rifle functions best as an ultra-long-range sniper rifle. With Denizcilik Shipyards being the primary guild developing tachyon weaponry, the rifle is produced by them. * MIC-Pattern MKVI 150mm Linear Proton Munitions Cannon: Next-gen ‘bazooka’ weapon which primarily replaces the plasma warhead of the MKV with a Proton torpedo. Like its processor, the launching mechanism is a linear accelerator, though using anti-grav repulsion rather than magnetic. Small AI built into the warhead actually allows the projectile to burn some of its reactant material to make course corrections to improve accuracy. This allows the weapon to intelligently trade power for accuracy as need be. * MIC-Pattern MKI Dimensional Disruptor Rifle: Weaponized Slipspace technology that creates an unstable slipspace rupture to scatter atoms across Slipspace and Realspace. Similar to the Vordr 'Slipspace Driver' weapon, it sports rather low range despite its great destructive power, making it a sort of "anti-ship shotgun". Due to its cost, it is only deployed in special units. Shoulder Hardpoint Options The Warith’s shoulders are capable of mounting different hardware, though currently no options are truly available at this time. If the shoulder is empty, the hard point can also be used to attach the Linear Photo Munitions Cannon for better stability and power flow. * ''MIC-Pattern MKI Ahab Shield: A physical shield can be mounted on each shoulder, containing Ahab capacitors. The shield can use these capacitors to generate an Ahab Deflector screen around the battlesuit for a short time, either manually controlled or left to an AI. They can also increase the amount of Ahab particles around the battlesuit to increase speed, effectively as a secondary Ahab Booster. Each shield also stores a quartet of Particle Dispersant Launchers, a relatively unchanged Ghaz technology. Category:Vehicles Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Mecha